


Where You Belong

by fakemagpies



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: tfa_kink, Hux is a Creep, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakemagpies/pseuds/fakemagpies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FN-2187 had tried to help the prisoner escape. It all ended less than half an hour ago but it felt like the entire ship had been gossiping about it for days. <i>FN-2187 got out of the ship to cut the TIE fighter loose and the pilot went without him. That's what he gets for trusting Resistance scum. No loyalty, just like him. FN-2187 is a Resistance spy. FN-2187 had planned this since before Jakku.</i></p><p>Only half truths and lies. </p><p>Fill for the prompt: "FN-2187 gets a taste of just how brutal and fucked up his General is (they have a "relationship") and decides it is time to take a hike out of the First Order before he crosses his lover and ends up in the wrong end of a blaster. Hux is not happy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where You Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in March 2016. One of my first contributions in the kinkmeme and time has made me appreciate it more.

His ex-lover's grip on his wrist was painfully tight as he dragged him down the long corridor to his quarters. FN-2187 could only see a glimpse of the other man's profile but the hard expression on Hux's face was corrupted with another element FN-2187 couldn't identify. The officers and 'troopers in front of them cleared a path as they averted their eyes.  
  
FN-2187 had tried to help the prisoner escape. It all ended less than half an hour ago but it felt like the entire ship had been gossiping about it for days. _FN-2187 got out of the ship to cut the TIE fighter loose and the pilot went without him. That's what he gets for trusting Resistance scum. No loyalty, just like him_. _FN-2187 is a Resistance spy._ _FN-2187 had planned this since before Jakku._  
  
Only half truths and lies.  
  
FN-2187 just wanted to be as far away from the First Order as he could, from the general who he once considered his lover. The general whose arms he was in before going down to Jakku, the same one who held him so gently with arms and hands that wouldn't harm a fly, who kissed him and whispered encouragement into his ear. FN-2187's eyes stringed as the memories they twisted through a familiar path towards the man's quarters: the smile on Hux's face when explaining the prowess of Starkiller Base was so clear in his mind; the upset look that overcame his features whenever FN-2187 would be hurt during a training simulation; the look of vulnerability and innocence on his face when their bodies were tangled together.  
  
How did he not realize it?  
  
How did he not realize that Hux was a general in the First Order above all else? That he was capable of ordering the deaths of hundreds of people, killing the defenseless, women and children without a second thought, of taking the blaster from someone's hands and killing them himself. Hux -- his Hux -- would destroy planets with Starkiller. The delight when Hux spoke of it should have told FN-2187 everything.   
  
He had to escape. Hux would find him after the mission to celebrate the slaughter, one more step towards achieving the order the universe needed. He had to go, now, quickly. The Resistance prisoner was a pilot. FN-2187, cutting through fear and panic, was sure he could navigate their escape. He worked quickly after he discovered the interrogation was over. They were almost successful until they discovered the TIE fighter was tied down. FN-2187 offered to cut it, to at least let the pilot escape.  
  
The only thing that warms FN-2187's heart was how the pilot fought him and told him they'll both get out of here. When a 'trooper managed to hit an integral part of the ship, FN-2187 told him to go as he ejected himself. The pilot was screaming for him to come back into the ship. The momentum after being cut loose rocketed the TIE fighter narrowly through the doors.  
  
FN-2187 was surrounded by former allies immediately. They knew not to kill him and instead of beating him, they parted to let Captain Phasma through.  
  
"General Hux has heard of your treachery. Report to him immediately."  
  
The door to Hux's quarter barely opened before he stormed in, flinging FN-2187 onto the bed. The red-head is panting to restrain anger as he approached the younger man. A strike stung across FN-2187's face abruptly before Hux grabs his throat is a tight hold.  
  
"Hux," FN-2187 croaked.  
  
"Shut up," Hux spat, "What did you think you were doing?"  
  
'87 struggled for air as Hux's stranglehold tightens further after the question. "H-hu--I---can--'t--brea--" '87 moved his own hands up to his neck, trying to loosen the grip as much as he could. A semblance of alleviation was felt and FN-2187 managed to choke out another plea. "Please!"  
  
"You were asked a question by a superior officer, FN-2187," Hux loomed over the 'trooper, who was breathing heavily in new-found freedom. "I'll ask again, what did you think you were doing?"  
  
FN-2187's vision is blurry with the onset of tears. The voice he responds came out small and fearful. "Escaping."  
  
The admittance seemed to upset the general even more. His hand cut through the air again, making contact with FN-2187's right temple. Hux pushes the 'trooper down onto the bed and climbs atop of him, pinning the younger man deeply into the mattress. '87 looked up to see the sharp angle of Hux's chin and frozen hazel eyes looking down at him in disgust. "Why were you trying to escape, FN-2187?"  
  
Millions of answers swam around in FN-2187's head but only one fell from his lips. "I was scared..."  
  
Hux's facade broke into a cruelly amused smile. "Scared of what, FN-2187?"  
  
"You!" The younger man replied in anger, spitting out the response in a newly-found rage.  
  
" _Me_?" The general's face contorted in a confused anger. "I would have _never_ hurt you. I only try to protect you."  
  
"What you did to those villagers---"  
  
"Is what any officer in this Order would have done," Hux finished. The man underneath turned his head away unable to look at his former lover's face twisted in an alien face. FN-2187's action was greeted by a broken skull sitting on the nearby desk. Tears welled up in the 'troopers eyes remembering how he and the general had shared chaste kisses against that desk when they first made love. Hux looked over to the skull, letting out an amused chuckle. "Oh, FN-2187, don't cry."  
  
"You're evil," FN-2187 cried, "How did I not realize it?"  
  
"FN-2187, stop talking," the response was low and dripping in veiled threats. "Do you understand I'm not angry at you for trying to escape? I'm angry because you let that Resistance filth touch you," The coldness of the general's milky, pale hands caressing his cheeks caused the 'trooper to shiver. "Don't you realize you're mine? I love you, FN-2187."  
  
The admission caused FN-2187 violently struggle to throw the man off of him but his muscles were weak in exhaustion. He went limp as a small denial trickled out of him.  
  
Hux smirked as his hands work to remove FN-2187's heavy armor. He made swift, experienced work of it, causing FN-2187's face to burn in shame. The general slowly lifts himself off the younger man, careful of any sudden movements from the almost lifeless mass beneath him. He stretches out next to his prize and traces small patterns over the bruise forming on his lover's cheek.  
  
"What are you thinking? That the pilot will come back for _you_? Risk his life for a Stormtrooper? He would leave you to die and he did." The older man presses his body further into his captive's, a growing erection teasing against FN-2187's leg. "But FN-2187, I haven't killed you. Do you know why? Because I _love_ you, do you understand?"  
  
There is no response from the 'trooper. He lies on his back, staring without purpose at the metallic ceiling he's seen dozens of times before. No thoughts run through his mind as Hux's words continue to flow around him, constricting around his throat and holding him firmly to the bed through some phantom force.  
  
"You were meant to be with me. No one is coming to get you. You will _never_ leave this ship," Hux's breath against his sensitive neck causes FN-2187 to whimper. "Even if you did escape, the universe will always find a way to bring us back together. No matter how far you run, FN-2187, I will be there. I will find you because you're _mine_."  
  
FN-2187's tears flow freely out of his eyes. Hux shifts himself to gently taste the salty liquid from the younger man's face. "FN-2187...no, you deserve a more unique designation," The older man props himself on an elbow, holding his free hand down into his lover's chest. He gazed at the being underneath him with an expression that at one time the younger man would have mistaken as affection. Hux hummed out in approval at some thought. "Finn. I like that. You're name is Finn now, do you understand?

  
FN-2187 -- Finn -- begins to sob. As FN-2187, he was an instrument of the Order but as Finn, the younger man belonged solely to Hux. The general gently whispers the new name as his hands roam across every inch on the younger man's chest as if to claim his territory. "What is your name?" Hux cooed, placing his lips on the newly branded 'trooper. "Do you like it?"  
  
"Finn," he repeated monotonously, "I like it."


End file.
